Don't Let Me Go
by PrinceTono
Summary: Umeda has been doubled crossed one to many times and he resorts to extreme levels, leaving Akiha and Candice hurt. The doctor has changed completely and Candice is determined to change him back. Hearts will be broken and lives will be changed.
1. Chapter 1

A story of a Doctor and his relationships

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi, but it would awesome if I did. I do own Candice Mizuki. She is a creation of my own. Candice is Tamaki's cousin; she is 17 years old, has known Umeda since she was 5. There is only a Host Club thing in the beginning because Candice goes to Ouran, but it's mostly Hana-Kimi. This is fan fiction people relax and enjoy. If i make any spelling errors let me know please, because i type really fast and am to lazy to check, thanks!

CHAPTER 1-HIS SECRET THAT HURT BROKE THEIR HEARTS

"Come on bell ring!" said the impatient Candice Mizuki, of class 2-A at Ouran Institute.

It was the last day of school and as can imagine things get pretty crazy. Well with finals, Regents and I guess everything else. The bell to end 9th period and the school year was about to ring and all the students were excited. Candice glanced over at the clock it was 1:59.

"Come on damn it. Move faster."

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students raced out. Candice found the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, spraying everyone with a hose.

"Hey Mickey!!" yelled Hikaru

Usually the twins call Candice by Mickey, a nickname for her last name. She raced over.

"What's up?" She asked, her emerald eyes sparkling

"Look Kyoya-Senpai is just standing over there reading and were going get him wet."

"Oh guys I don't think that's a good idea."

"FIRE!" the twins screamed in unison

Kyoya was drenched from head to toe; he looked over at them, anger written all over his face.

"Uh sorry Kyoya-Senpai." Said Kaoru the youngest twin.

The demon lord picked up the hose and pointed it at the twins.

"Fine, then try this out."

Kyoya squirted the hose at the twins, but they moved and it hit Candice. Kyoya's eyes widened in shock, the twins laughed and so did the brunette teen.

"Ha, what ever. See you guys over the summer." She said

"Uh sorry Candice." Said Kyoya

She smiled; he blushed. " Don't worry about it."

The teen raced away, water dripping off her.

"Let's see, I guess I can spend time with Dr.Umeda today."

The girl smiled at that thought and headed over to Osaka High.

Candice reached Osaka High; it wasn't that far from Ouran. She had to be careful she was in an all boys school. The teen spotted Mizuki with Sano, unlike all the other guys and Umeda, she knew about Mizuki's trouble about joining an all boy's school just to get close to Sano. Ah the love.

"Hey Mizuki, Sano!!" yelled Candice

They both turned. Mizuki's face lit up. "Candice!"

The two girls hugged and Sano just stared.

"What you want a hug to Sano?" asked Mizuki winking

Sano just blushed. "Not really."

"Fine, be a loser."

"Hey!"

"So was today your last day?" asked Candice

"Yeah, but we have to come back for finals and Regents, you?"

"Oh I finished everything."

"Lucky."

"By the way is Dr.Umeda here?"

Sano and Mizuki's eyes widened in shock, Candice felt a cold chill run up her back, something was definitely wrong.

"What?" the teen asked

Mizuki gestured to Sano.

"Hey Mizuki are you coming or not?" asked Nakao, a friend and classmate of Mizuki's. Nakao was holding another classmate by the tie, Minami.

Nakao had a major crush on Minami and didn't like Candice that much because Minami likes her. Minami's chocolate eyes widened at the sight of the tall, brunette girl.

"Candice my love!" Minami squealed

"Shit." Said Candice slapping her head.

"Uh Minami not today, ok?" Asked Mizuki smiling

"Awe, fine Ashiya. Bye Candice!"

"Burn in hell."

"Love you too."

Mizuki, Nakao, and Minami departed. Leaving the two troubled teens in the front of the school.

"Sano?" the girl asked

He patted her head and smiled.

"You really care about him that much, huh? Well then Umeda's lucky to have a friend like you."

Candice couldn't help but blush at his remark.

"So Sano, where's Dr.Umeda?"

The tall black haired boy sighed. "Well he hasn't been in for awhile. According to Minami he has a high fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit and his best friend is taking care of him."

The girls widened at what Sano said. Usually Umeda calls Candice for anything, why didn't he call her?

"How long has he been sick?"

"About 2 weeks now. Mizuki tried calling you, but I think you were out with your cousin."

Candice's eyes remained widened. The grip on her school bag tightened up.

"Is he home?"

"I think so."

She bowed. "Thank you Sano."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

She smiled and walked away. The determined girl made her way to the doctor's apartment.

She arrived in about 20 minutes after taking the subway, which was as hot as hell. The girl opened the door to find the apartment super attendant watching _Scrubs _on his little TV.

"Who the hell watches _Scrubs_?" The girl thought. "It's not even funny."

Not even bothering to say hello to the super attendant, the girl made her way up to Umeda's apartment room, number 667. That's kinda funny, one number off. She knocked on the door, no response. She knocked harder, no response. Suddenly from across the hall the teen heard screaming. She carefully opened the door, to find Rod and Nicky arguing. Those two were roommates and Umeda's friends and neighbors.

"Nicky, did you see the bill I just got in the mail?" said Rod. Rod was a public investment banker and gay. His hair was the color of Umeda's; except it was spiky and he wore glasses.

"No, why?" asked Nicky. Nicky was a slacker who does nothing but play video games and eat. His hair is black and spiky and he's a little shorter than Rod.

"This is so much. What did you buy?"

"Nothing you would understand."

"WHAT?!"  
On that note Candice walked away and headed back to Umeda's door. Once again she knocked on the door, no response. So being nosey, she looked through the little key hole and saw something she wasn't supposed to. It was Umeda, but he didn't look sick, and Ryoichi. She could have sworn Umeda gave up on him. Her emerald eye kept looking around. Ryoichi was on top of Umeda and she knew what that ment.

"What the hell?" she whispered

"So, Ryoichi said our of breath, when is Ahika coming home?"

"Who knows?" Said the doctor said our of breath as well.

"Ah my virgin eyes, they bleed!" she said in a low whisper.

Candice couldn't believe Umeda. He always said Ryoichi would never love him again, but I guess he was wrong. She couldn't help but feel that her heart was broken, not for herself but for Akiha. All this time Umeda was worrying that Akiha would cheat on him, but now the tables have turned.

"Ryoichi, why are you stopping?" asked the doctor now gasping for air.

"Cause Hokuto, I think its time I told you."

Ryoichi got off of Umeda and walked over to the window.

"Listen Hokuto."

"Yes?"  
"This is something I have been keeping from you."

"What is it Ryoichi?" said the Doctor buttoning his shirt.

He turned around, his expression less depressed. Ryoichi had a smile that made the Cheshire cats look innocent.

"You're just a toy to me Hokuto, did you actual think I loved you? Plus I have Kippie. Why would I need some shitty doctor anyway?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I've always felt this way, I thought now would be a good time to tell you."

"You prick! So this thing we did now ment nothing to you?"

"No shit Sherlock! Anyway thanks for the little fling I really hope you don't get any diseases."

"GET OUT YOU BASTARD!!"

"Fine, I was leaving anyway."

Candice saw the Devil man walking her way so she pretended to walk up the staircase. Ryoichi faced the girl.

"Hello my dear Candice."

"Ryoichi."

"Listen will you tell Hokuto I'll call him later. I'm sure after a few drinks that asshole will feel better."

The blood boiled inside the teen.

"That man will feel better once you leave him the hell alone. You think people are just dolls to you? We have feelings and I'm sure you do too!! So if you mess with Umeda, you mess with me."

"That's what I love about you Candice, you're never afraid to speak your mind."

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch!"

Candice continued walking up the stairs and never looking back. On her way up the stairs, Umeda went into his bathroom and opened the drawer. He was searching through his medical bag and came across a razor. Tears fell down the doctor's face.

" WHY RYOICHI, WHY?!"

He took the razor and started slashing it across his wrist.

Candice flung the door open. "Umeda, I heard a scream, was it you?"

She started walking closer to the bathroom door and listened, faint screams came from inside. The girl turned the knob but it wouldn't open.

"UMEDA OPEN THE DOOR!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE. OUCH!!"

Candice, being a former delinquent, took a step back and kicked the door down. She found Umeda, razor in hand, slitting his wrists. Blood was all over him. She put her hands to her face!

"AAAHHHH!!UMEDA, WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

Through her tears, she called for an ambulance. They arrived in 5 minutes and the doctor was taken to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2WHY?

Disclaimer: Again i don't own Hana-Kimi...Damn. Though i do own Candice and Kippie. Enjoy the next chapter!!

The doctor had to have his veins stitched up for a little while before seeing if the doctors could repair them. No news from the hospital doctor yet though. Akiha was called from his photo shoot and was now sitting with Candice in the waiting room. The girl still had tears dripping down her face. Akiha looked over at her.

"Candice-Chan?" asked the photographer

The girl wouldn't answer; she kept clutching her arms and sobbing.

"What happened?"

Again the girl was so hurt by what she saw that she couldn't answer the photographer. So Akiha pulled Candice closer to him.

"If you want to cry go ahead."

And that's exactly what the girl did; she buried her face into his shirt and cried. Akiha held the girl tighter to him because he felt the same way. The teen didn't want to loose him; he was almost like a father to her. The hospital doctor approached the two sad friends, Akiha looked up to see the doctor and Candice did the same.

"I have good news and bad news." Said the doctor.

Candice's hands started shaking, but Akiha grabbed them. She stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Go ahead." Said the photographer taking a hard sigh.

"The good news first I presume, Hokuto Umeda has lost a lot of blood in his attempt at suicide but he will recover. Thank God he didn't cut deeper in the artery or we wouldn't have been able to save him. Though don't worry he'll be fine. He just had surgery so go easy on him."

"Awe Akiha you can't have fun tonight."

"C-Candice!"

"Hey who cares Umeda's fine."

Candice and Akiha hugged each other, both crying tears of joy.

"Now the bad news."

The two let go, sat back down and listened.

"Your friend and doctor will have to remain for two weeks so we can keep him under suicide watch."

Candice couldn't help but laugh. Akiha and the doctor stared.

"What's so funny miss?" asked the doctor

"Good luck keeping Umeda here for two weeks. After being with him for one day, you'll probably want to kill yourself!"

"Really?" asked the doctor looking over at Akiha.

"Yeah, it's true."

" We'll only keep him until we find out why he tried to kill himself."

"Not gonna be easy." Said Candice folding her arms across her chest.

The nurse led Candice and Akiha to where Umeda was. He was sitting up on the bed, trying to fix his bandages on his arm.

"Hokuto, you have visitors." Said the pretty nurse; she had eyes the color of the ocean and long, sandy blond hair.

"Well it's about time you two idiots showed up." He said in frustration.

Akiha and Candice were speechless. The nurse walked over to Hokuto, who was still messing with bandages.

"Hokuto don't play with your bandages."

"Who the hell are you my mother?"

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah get me coffee. It has to be black and bitter. Now hop to it!"

"Yes Hokuto."

The nurse walked past the girl and whispered in her ear.

"God he's hot!"

The teen flinched and blushed. She continued walking.

"Umeda you're ok." Said Candice. She threw her arms around the doctor. He flinched; he's still not use to girls hugging him.

"Alright Candice, I'm not dead, so get the hell off me!!"

"Sorry."

The teen jumped back and Akiha stepped in. He walked over to his boyfriend and brushed his lips gently, but Umeda pulled away.

"Not today Akiha."

The sad thing was Candice knew what was wrong with him, but why was the question.

"So um doctor, why did I do it?" Candice asked

"Well because..."

The doctor trailed off because he saw Akiha was still in the room.

"Forget it."

The nurse came back and handed Umeda the coffee.

"Thanks you make it better than she does." Umeda pointed to Candice.

"Hey thanks jackass!"

"Really?" asked the nurse.

"Yep."

Don't forget to review or Akiha will black mail you with the embarrassing snap shots of you at the christmas party. lol. thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3Let's have fun tonight

Disclaimer: Don't own Hana-Kimi, only Candice and Kippie. Sorry, but just one quick notice, i may be slow in putting up the chapters because something happened in my family and I'm doing a lot of research on it and so sorry again, but family comes first. Thanks, enjoy!

Umeda was released from the hospital, for good behavior and answering all their questions. Of course we know that's a bunch of crap. So how does he spend his day, he gets drunk at a bar downtown.

"Uh sir I think you had enough." Insisted the bar-tender.

Umeda was drunk outta his mind. He really looked like hell, his hair was all over the place and his glasses had a crack in it. Oh what has Umeda done to himself?

"N-n-no I-I-I'm fin-fine. Th-thank yo-you." Said Umeda clutching an 8th bottle of sake. Umeda would always come here and get drunk with Ryoichi and usually he would take advantage of the doctor. Though this time I think it would be different. The doctor was so desperate; he really didn't care as long as he was able to do it with someone. He was pissed at everyone; he was pissed at life and most of all he was pissed at Ryoichi. It was about ten at night and he left Akiha home all alone, they got into an argument before Umeda walked into the bar. The two were arguing about what happened. That's all the doctor thought about.

"So Umeda why did you do that?" asked the photographer driving home. Candice went home with her cousin, Tamaki Suoh. The doctor wouldn't answer; he just kept fidgeting with his bandages.

"Stop playing with those, the doctor said..."

"Screw the doctor, I am one and I know how to take care of myself!"

"Ok don't need to get angry."

"I'm not angry!"

"I think someone needs to go home and take a nap."

"No, I think someone needs to shut their damn mouth!!"

"Umeda, relax!"

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"PULL OVER ASSHOLE!!" screamed the doctor.

The photographer did as Umeda insisted and he got out.

"Where are you going?"

"Why the hell should you care?!"

"Because I love you." Whispered Akiha.

So here we are now, the doctor is wasted in a bar late at night.

"Why can't I just die, my heart already has?" asked the doctor.

"Wow that's a pretty morbid thought coming from such a good looking guy."

A college kid appeared in front of Umeda, he looked no more than 21, he had brown hair that fell on his face being very careful not to hide his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"My name is Kazuki, you?"

"Hokuto."

"Well Hokuto if you don't mind me saying but you look like hell. What happened?"  
"My first love was just using me as a sex toy and now my life has gone down the shit express."

"Why don't you come home with me, I can make you feel all better."

"Sure why not."

Kazuki threw an arm around the doctors waist and started walking him out of the bar. When all of a sudden Candice appeared. She was wearing a tank, a blue jacket, a plaid skirt and her black converse.

"Umeda?"

"C-Candice?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home resting?"

"He's with me."

The teen stared up at Umeda's good -looking friend.

"And you are?" she asked

"My name's Kazuki and what's your name?"

"Candice. Well I would feel a lot better if Umeda went to his own place."

"Well who are you to tell him where he should go!?"

"Cause I've known him longer asshole!"

"GUYS STOP!" yelled the drunk Umeda

The two just stopped and stared at the drunken doctor.

"Candice it's ok, just go home."

"But doctor this isn't like you, what about Akiha?"

"SHUT UP CANDICE!!"

The girls eyes filled with tears, Umeda was never like this.

"U-Umeda?"

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE PEFECT IN YOUR WORLD? WELL FACE FACTS MIZUKI IT ISN'T! The world is filled with shitty people and you take the good with the bad. SO SCREW AKIHA AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

Droplets, like tears, fell from the sky.

"W-Who are you and what have you done to Umeda?"

"This is me Candice, or better yet why don't you ask that piece of shit Ryoichi. Maybe he'll have the answer for you!"

The girl was just in shock; Umeda has never spoken this way to her. She pulled the hood over her head cause the rain was falling harder.

"Well Umeda all I can say is this, if you need me you'll know where to find me and since I won't be seeing you that much anymore please make smart decisions."

On that note the teen walked in the other direction trying to fight the tears. The two guys kept their position.

"So wanna come to my place?"

"Sure."

Kazuki and Umeda arrived at the college kids apartment. It was a lot bigger than Umeda's, hell it even had a better -looking sun deck. The doctor threw his coat on top of Kazuki's, he walked over to the window and pulled out a cigarette pack, lit one and stared out into the thunder and lighting.

"Want one?" Umeda offered to the kid

"Sure, what the hell."

The kid took one and pulled Umeda by the tie close to him. The doctor had a quick blush across his face.

"So have any plans tonight Doctor?" the kid had a devilish grin about him.

"No, why?"

Kazuki took his and Umeda's cigarette and put it in the ashtray. Then he pushed Umeda on the couch and got on top of him.

"This will be a first for me." The kid smirked

"Wait you've never done it?"

"Well with a guy."

"Oh."

Just then he pressed his lips hard against Umeda's. The doctor ran his hand down the kid's waist. Kazuki finally let go and stared at the blushing doctor.

"You're so cute." He said

"Hold on, you can't get busy with the light on."

"You're so weird."

Kazuki got off of Umeda and turned off the lights.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good."

It would be a night that Umeda would never forget.

Don't forget to review please.


	4. Chapter 4A NO GO RELATIONSHIP

Disclaimer- don't own Hana-Kimi, just Candice Mizuki and Kippie. Family issue is over. yeah! but another problem , i'm going to washington D.C. for 10 days in july, so i'll try to get the next chapetr up soon. It also may take awhile because i'm in the process of writing other stories. so anyway enjoy.

CHAPTER 4-A NO GO RELATIONSHIP

As Umeda was enjoying himself downtown, Candice decided she had to tell Akiha what was going on with Umeda. She wasn't sure if he was in the middle of a photo shoot but she had to tell him. The girl opened the door and low and behold he was taking pictures, she wiped her tears and walked towards him.

"Akiha?"

"Not now Candice I'm in the middle of something."

"But Akiha, it's important."

"Then I guess you can wait five minutes."

"But..."

"Ah, missy you can wait."

"Akiha..."

"No."

"Can you just..."

"Not now."

"Please it's about Umeda."

"Uh." The photographer had to think about it.

"Wait two minutes."

Thus the teen had to wait two minutes; hey it was better than five.

"Ok everyone be here at seven tomorrow morning. Thanks again."

The photographer sat down next to the shaking girl.

"Ok now what's wrong with my Ume-Chan?"

"When the hell did you start calling him that?"

"Well I guess it just slipped."

The lights turned dimmer inside the studio, everyone was going home, except them.

"Now go on Candice."

"Akiha, what I'm telling you may hurt you immensely, so if you don't want me to..."

"No if it's something that concerns Umeda than I'm all ears." He smiled.

"Well Akiha, there really is no nice way to say this but here it goes. Umeda has been cheating on you."

The photographer's eyes widened and he looked away from the dripping wet girl.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" he asked in a low whisper.

The girl nodded tears filling her eyes. " I knew it would hurt you, I'm sorry."

"No it's a good thing that you told me, better to know the truth than a lie. So who was or is he with?"

"Well he was with Ryoichi for the past two weeks now and then he dumped Umeda flat on his ass which caused him to snap. Now he's downtown drunk and letting a college kid take advantage of him. This isn't like Umeda."

Akiha stared into the girls crying emerald eyes.

"Wait he was with Kajima-Senpai? When? He was never there when I was around."

_Well duh Akiha, you think Umeda would really do something like that around you._ The teen thought to her self.

"No every night or afternoon when you were at a photo shoot Umeda would invite Ryouichi and get intimate. But Umeda got pissed that Ryouichi was only using him as a sex toy. I'm really sorry Akiha."

"No I'm fine Candice, thank you."

But in reality the photographer wasn't fine, he fell to his knees and finally broke down into tears. Candice fell to her knees clutching the broken photographer, trying not to break down into tears herself.

"Was it something I did? D-did he ever love me? Was I just some plaything to him as well? Answer me that Candice."

His honey-colored stared sadly at Candice finally she broke down into tears as well.

"No nothings wrong with you Akiha, you're a great boyfriend to Umeda. Something's just wrong with him. Don't worry, we'll get the old Hokuto back, I promise you that."

He stared up at the teen, his eyes glassy as ever and hers as well.

"Candice?"

"Yes Akiha?"

"Was I really a good boyfriend?"

"Yes, better than that asshole Ryouichi could ever hope to be."

"Then why did he do this?" the photographer asked. Akiha broke down into tears again. Candice did the same.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

The girl held the photographer tighter and they would probably remain like that for awhile.

The next day was filled with sunny skies and smiles. The doctor awoke to the smell of fresh coffee.

"Where the hell am I?" he whispered

He flew off the covers and was in nothing but his _South Park _boxers. He was so confused, what did he do last night? Better yet _who_ did he do it with? Then the answer was clear when Kazuki walked in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I wasn't sure if you liked coffee cause I would never drink that crap."

He took the cup from the kid and stared into his ocean blue eyes.

"So did you and I do it last night?"

The kid smiled. "You bet we did and it was amazing. I didn't think you could actual do that with your hands. You must have a lot of practice."

"You could say that." Said the doctor smiling

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"Ah, I have to go into town for some reason, but I can't remember."

"Maybe this can help."

Kazuki placed his lips against Umeda's and the doctor melted.

"Did you like that?" asked the kid grinning

"Yeah, again."

So as the doctor wished Kazuki placed his lips on the doctors this time much harder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry that too hard?"

"You're looking for it kid. Come on you can accompany my downtown."

"Sweet."

At the photographer's apartment Candice and Akiha were still asleep. The girl opened her emerald eyes first; streaks of sun light peeked through the blinds. She felt dry tear marks on her face, was she crying during the night?

"Ah good morning Akiha."

Though he wasn't up yet, Candice looked where she was sleeping. She fell asleep in Akiha's arms.

"Oh God that's just wrong. Falling asleep in the arms of your best friends boyfriend."

Akiha grabbed a pillow and started kissing it.

"I love you Umeda-Senpai."He mumbled while kissing the pillow.

"That's just creepy."

Candice walked around his apartment, it was filled with Disney crap.

"Holy crap I feel like I'm in Disney World, so where the hell's Mickey Mouse?"

So the girl continued walking to the kitchen to make her self some tea. Akiha had a Mickey Mouse teapot and when the tea was done she poured her tea into an _Alice in Wonderland _mug. Ah, the joys of Disney.

"God Walt Disney would have a field day if he saw this place."

The tired girl sat down on the couch fluffing the Pluto pillow next to her.

"This place would be perfect for Umeda and Akiha to live in. just the right size." Candice thought to her self.

The photographer finally woke from his long sleep and made his way over to where Candice was sitting. He took a seat next to her and smiled, she just stared.

"Good morning Candice." The photographer said energetically.

"How can you have so much energy in the morning?" asked the tired teen.

"I don't know, usually I wake up next to Umeda, sometimes, and I guess he just makes me happy." Said Akiha smiling. Somehow Candice felt she had to smile too.

"So any plans today Mizuki-Chan?" asked the photographer fixing him self a cup of tea.

"Well I was gonna hang out with my cousin, Tamaki, but he's hanging out at Kyoya's today, you?"

"I was going to pick up some pictures I took at my last photo shoot."

"Can I come?" asked the teen excitedly

"Sure I like company." Said the photographer smiling yet again.

"Thanks."

The girl raced into the room where Umeda usually stays and came out in a short sleeve shirt, plaid skirt, and black converse.

"Uh Candice where did you get those clothes?"

"Well I always leave a spare in Umeda's closet, never know when something could turn up."

"That's creepy, but cute." He smiled

_Yeah look who's talking, you and your freakin Disney stuff._

So the two headed downtown for the pictures and a quick breakfast.

After Breakfast Akiha and Candice headed down to the photo shop when the girl bumped shoulders with a young guy, with brown hair.

"Oh sorry," she said

The kid turned around, it was the guy Umeda went with yesterday. Who could forget those luscious blue eyes.

"It's you, Candice. God your friend was great in bed last night."

She clenched her hands into fists and anger boiled inside her. Candice grabbed Kazuki by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"Candice!" yelled the photographer

"You wanna say that again, I didn't hear you!"

Candice was a former delinquent and a good one at that. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Kazuki just smiled at the girl.

"Go ahead Candice, I dear you."

She was about to hit the boy when someone grabbed her hand. It was the doctor.

"U-Umeda?"

"What're you doing?" asked the doctor angrily.

"Well doctor, what does it look like?"

"Stop it!"

"Huh?"

Just then the doctor threw Candice to the concrete. She landed with a hard thump. Droplets of blood came from her arm.

"Ah,Candice!"Said the photographer rushing over to her.

"It doesn't matter Akiha." Said the hurt girl.

Akiha stood up and faced Umeda, his former lover.

"Why are you doing this Umeda?"

"Been screwed around with too much, Akiha. I'm sick of it!"

"But I thought what we had was something special."

"Who the hell is this guy?" asked Kazuki, wiping the dust from his collar.

"My former boyfriend, Akiha."

Those words cut the photographer deeply. He never thought Umeda would say something like that, ever.

"What?"Akiha and Candice asked in unison.

"You two heard me."

"I'm tired of being someone's sex toy!" screamed the doctor.

"But I'm here for you."

"Leave me alone!"

"NO UMEDA!!"

Candice looked up at the photographer, this was something she has never seen before.

"What?"

"I love you Umeda, can't you see that."

Finally the doctor lost it; he was done taking Akiha's shit. He grabbed the photographer by the collar and threw him up against the wall. The way he threw him, it hurt so badly. Candice ran up to the doctor and threw her arms around his waist. She cried.

"Why? Why doctor? What's happened to you? I thought you loved Akiha? I thought you loved me?"

"Candice let me go!"

"No doctor."

Just then Kazuki grabbed Candice off the doctor and Akiha faced the Umeda feeling betrayed.

"Umeda, I love you and I thought you loved me."

The doctor was so torn to stay with Akiha and to be with Kazuki, but he was just so tired of taking everyone's shit that he snapped. He made his hand into a fist and hit the doctor in the mouth; blood flew. Candice cried harder and she was just so confused, this was not the doctor she knew long ago. Kazuki on the other hand hit Candice as well knocking her to the ground, blood came from her mouth, but she wasn't sad she was pissed. She kicked Kazuki in the stomach while on the ground; the kid fell with a thump.

"Ouch, you bitch."

Kazuki went to hit her, but the doctor grabbed his hand.

" I wouldn't if I were you, she was a former delinquent. You'll loose."

"True doctor."

"So this is it?" asked the bleeding girl, wiping her blood away.

"Guess so, see you around Mizuki."

And just like that the doctor and the kid walked off. Candice, who was use to this kind of pain, helped Akiha off the ground. She pulled a cloth from her skirt pocket and dabbed the blood from Akiha's face.

"I'm so sorry are you ok Akiha?"

The photographer wouldn't look up at the girl, he just hung his head low.

"Not really, I don't mind the blood, but my heart really hurts."

Candice just watched as the photographer got up and walked away. She figured something had to change Umeda back to his old self, but what?

Don't forget to review please.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: don't forget Candice, Len, Keiichi and Kippie are all my characters. again Hana-Kimi not mine, oh well. i'm really sorry about not putting the chapter up i went away to Washington D.C. for a people to people program, the it was my birthday, so her it is!!

CHAPTER 5-DETERMINED

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." Candice said packing up her violin.

One of her band members, Keiichi, major in Cello, is a 1st year and is 16, walked up to her.

"Great job with the Christmas Canon today, Mizuki-Chan." He said sleepily.

The girl smiled at him. "Oh thank you, but I think once again Len beat me."

She glared at her other band member, Len, he was packing up his violin. He is 17 and is a 2nd year.

"Well you just have to practice more." He said coldly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Ok same time tomorrow?"

"Yep." Said Keiichi.

She closed the door behind her and raced outside into the humid weather.

"One thing I really like about that place was the music and the central air." She laughed

Just then something caught the girls eyes. It was Ryouichi smoking with Umeda's supposed lover Kazuki. She didn't want to be seen by either one of them, so she secretly made her way to Akiha's apartment.

Candice arrived at the photographers apartment, she knocked on the door, no sound but sobbing.

"Um Akiha?" the girl asked tapping her hand on the door.

"Go away!" he said

"Please I need to talk to you."

"No!"

The girl placed her hand underneath the mat and found a room key, she unlocked the door and the apartment was trashed.

"What the hell happened here?"

She searched around for Akiha, finally she found him. He was sitting on the couch eating a box of Mickey mouse shaped chocolate and watching Alice in Wonderland.

"Ok this is just sad." She said putting down her violin.

"A very merry un-birthday to you, Candice."

"Akiha get off your ass and get Umeda back."

"Why? It's obvious that he doesn't want me anymore."

"That's not true, I'm sure he still loves you."

"Yeah bull shit."

There was no getting through to the photographer, he really was heart broken.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked him.

"No just leave me alone."

" Fine, if you don't mind I'm going to play my violin on your sun deck."

The girl closed the door and opened up her violin.

"I wonder if Umeda still loves Akiha? This is sad really, I've never seen him this upset." She thought to herself.

The photographer turned off the movie and started listening to Candice play the violin; she was play Canon in D major.

"Hokuto showed me the music box version of this. I miss him so much."

Just then tears filled his eyes, he truly did miss Umeda. There was nothing stopping him now, he was going to get him back.

Candice was still drowned by the music to not hear the door slam; Akiha was trying to get her attention.

"Candice?"

"Yes?" she asked still playing.

"I want Umeda back."

By saying this, she made a screech on her violin.

"Really?" She asked holding her violin.

"Yes. I'm determined to get him back."

"Well I'm glad. What made you change your idea?"

"It was the song you played."

"Pachelbel's Canon, why was that song special or something?" Candice asked with a confused look.

The photographer looked at the blue sky and smiled.

"Yeah, Umeda showed me that song and when you played it, it reminded me of that. So thank you."

The girl smiled and grabbed Akiha's hand.

"Don't worry I promise we will get him back." She said smiling.

The girl let his hand fall and packed up her violin, just then the photographer pressed his cool lips to the girls cheek, a red blush broke out across her face.

"Thank you again Candice."

"Ah you kissed me, I'm telling Umeda!!" the girl shrieked

All the photographer could do was laugh. The two spent the day trying to figure out a way to get the Doctor back and let's just say their idea, that Akiha chose, was pretty weird.

Don't forget to review please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own Hana-Kimi. i do own Candice and Kippie. Sorry about the long delay again. I hope you enjoy

FINAL CHAPTER: I LOVE YOU

Candice texted Umeda to see what he was doing this morning. Unfortunately she got no response.

"Damn it!!" she yelled out on the subway. The photographer faced her.

"What is it Candice?" he asked making sure they wouldn't miss their stop.

"I texted Umeda early this morning and it's now the afternoon and still nothing."

"Don't worry Candice, I'm sure we will find him."

The subway came to a stop and the two departed off the train. Candice glanced around for the doctor. Nothing.

"Shit!" she shouted.

"Well what would Tamaki say if he heard all your cursing?" Akiha asked starting to giggle.

She turned away from him. He face flushed.

"Shut it!!"

Just then the girl noticed Ryouichi offering Kazuki a cigarette.

"Wait where is Umeda?" the girl thought.

Speak of the devil he was at Kazuki's side trying to pull him away from Ryouichi.

"Let's go Kazuki." The doctor complained.

"Why? I'm enjoying myself." He said.

Ryouichi grinned. "Hey Kazuki get lost."

The kid's eyes widened. "What the hell?" he spouted.

"You heard me jackass, beat it."

Kazuki left but with an angry expression, Umeda back up into the brick wall.

"What was that for, Ryouichi?" he asked nervously.

"I thought about something Umeda."

"What?"

"I was so stupid for letting you go."

The doctors eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't let me go, Hokuto."

Ryouichi ran his pale hand through the boy's soft red hair. Umeda tried not to blush, but it was so hard. It was the love of his life; he was able to get back with him. Then he felt a sharp pain in him, what about the photographer? Candice would never forgive him.

"So what's your decision?" Ryouichi asked.

He couldn't answer, he couldn't choose.

"He's not going with you asshole!!"

The two men turned and faced the photographer. The girl stared at him in surprise as well.

"Akiha...?" she asked in a low whisper.

"You know his decision, Kajima-Senpai."

"Oh good evening, Akiha and Candice. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know damn well. Umeda loves me and you can't handle that."

"Oh, really?"

Ryouichi grabbed Umeda's face with his hands and stared him in the face.

"Ok Hokuto, who do you love, me or Akiha?"

The doctor's eyes scanned between Ryouichi and the photographer. How could he decide? How did he really love? It was a life changing decision for him.

"I can't choose." He said sadly.

Akiha's eyes fell and Ryouichi smiled.

"Oh, you can't."

Just then he pressed his lips to Umeda's. It made Candice and Akiha flinch. Umeda's face was glowing red and he started feeling dizzy.

Suddenly he let go and Umeda fell to the ground holding his face.

"I'll ask you again who do you love, Hokuto?"

Tears welled up in the doctor's eyes. He placed his hands on his face.

"This isn't fair!!" Akiha yelled.

"AKIHA!!" Candice screamed.

Umeda picked up his head to see Akiha grabbing Ryouichi by the collar of his shirt and Candice trying to pull him off.

"You don't love anyone, kajima-senpai!! All you care about is yourself!! Love isn't something you force it comes and I love Umeda with everything I have!! He is everything to me and I won't let you have him!!"

Tears rolled down the doctor's face. Candice let go of Akiha and wiped he tears away too.

"Is this true, Hokuto? Do you love Akiha?" Ryouichi asked calmly.

"Yes. I love Akiha." He said with seriousness.

"That's cute."

Ryouichi clenched his hands into fists and hit Umeda in the mouth, blood flying everywhere. He wouldn't stop he kept hitting and beating the doctor.

"IS THIS CONSIDERED LOVE, ASSHOLE!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU LOVE NOW!!"

"STOP RYOUICHI!!" screamed the doctor in pain.

Akiha and Candice tried grabbing Ryouichi off Umeda, but had no luck. He finished Umeda and grabbed Candice's brunette hair and started pulling.

"Candice, you always get in my way too. You're just as bad as Hokuto. You're too young to deal with adults. You should stay home, bitch!!"

"Shut the hell up!!" she screamed.

He hit her in the face and she fell hard to the ground.

"CANDICE!!" screamed Umeda.

She didn't answer; she was rendered unconscious.

Umeda crawled over to her and watched Ryouichi approach Akiha.

"RYOUICHI, CANDICE AND AKIHA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS LEAVE THEM ALONE. TAKE ME INSTEAD!!" the doctor pleaded.

"It's too late for that."

Akiha stared into Ryouichi cold, black eyes.

"Well, well, well it's come down to you. I honestly don't know what Umeda sees in you. I'd do Candice before I'd do you."

He laughed and Akiha just stared at him.

"Do your worst." Akiha said to him.

"What?" he snapped.

"After all aren't I the one who took Umeda away from you."

"True, say good buy to your love toy Hokuto."

The doctor watched with tearful eyes. What was going on and why was it always about him?

"Akiha, I've never said this to you before, but I love you."

The photographer's eyes widened. It's true Umeda never said I love you once to Akiha, until now.

"That's sweet."

Ryouichi leaped for Akiha, but he moved away. Just then Akiha kicked Ryouichi to the ground.

"This is for my boyfriend Umeda!!" Akiha screamed.

He punched Ryouichi many times and something knocked Akiha off him. It was Kippie.

"Stay away from him, jackass!!" Kippie screamed.

Ryouichi patted Kippie's head like he was a dog.

"Thanks, Kippie. I'd love to stay and chat but I got important things to do. See yah, boy toy."

Kippie and Ryouichi raced off and Akiha faced Umeda, who was holding Candice.

"Akiha...?" Umeda asked in a low voice.

"What can I say, love makes us do crazy things." Akiha said laughing.

Candice opened her green eyes and stared up at Umeda who smiled down at her. She got up and wobbled a little, but found her balance.

"Ok Umeda, give me your hand." she asked him.

He handed her his bloody hand.

"Ok Akiha, give me yours."

He handed her his other hand. She took her bleeding hand and placed Umeda's hand and Akiha's together. They both blushed and looked at her.

"Out of all the years I've known Umeda, he has never loved anyone as much as you Akiha and I'm honored." She said smiling.

"Why would you be honored?" Akiha asked her.

"I'm honored as a daughter to know that her father figure has someone who truly loves him as much as I do. So Akiha, welcome to our weird family."

She smiled and backed away from them.

"Where are you going?" Umeda asked her.

"I know how long you've been dying to kiss Akiha."

"So true, Candice." Umeda said smiling.

"What?" Akiha asked blushing.

"Shut up, Akiha."

Umeda pressed his lips to Akiha and Candice couldn't help but smile. Tears were actual rolling down Umeda's face as he kissed him. She knew in her heart that they would love each other for a very long time.

It was exactly three weeks since the incident and almost all their cuts were healed. Candice walked to Umeda's apartment door, number 667, and knocked on it.

"Umeda, Akiha, it's time to go to the beach." She yelled.

Nicky from across the hall came out to Candice; he was holding a beer can.

"Hey Candice, Rod and I are already to go." He said smiling.

Rod came out the door, both his hands full of beach stuff.

"You know Nicky I could use a hand." Rod complained.

"Stop being a woos and carry it like a man."

Rod took a hard sigh.

Candice knocked on Umeda's door again; this time she heard voices.

"Oh right there Akiha, yes. YES!!" screamed Umeda.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" Akiha asked nervously.

"Of course not. Yes there!!"

Candice, Rod and Nicky listened to the noises in shock. For some reason Candice smiled a little, Rod and Nicky looked at Candice with confusion.

"What's with the smile, Candice?" Rod asked.

"Just something I was thinking of, well let's go." She said still smiling.

"What?" Rod and Nicky asked together in shock.

She started shoving them down the stairs. "Ok guys we'll meet you there."

Suddenly a bigger smiled appeared on her face. She knew Umeda and Akiha would join up with them, but they've been through a lot and it was time for them to be together.

"Candice shut the hell up, can't you see I'm busy!!" Umeda shouted from his room.

"Thanks stupid!!" She yelled back.

The doctor smiled leaning back against Akiha, while the photographer ran his hand through Umeda's sweaty red hair.

"I love you." Umeda said looking up at Akiha.

"I've always loved you, Umeda."

Umeda finally new who he was truly in love with and he wouldn't want it any other way.

The End

This concludes my story. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did. please review. thank you.


End file.
